i love you
by Pacificgirl21
Summary: es la historia de amor y traición de un humano y una vampiresa...leed...es mejor de lo que parece...
1. Chapter 1

**yo: oli olita...este es el primer capitulo de una pequeñita historia que voy a hacer...**

**cristal: comenzaremos este capitulo avisando que esta historia va a ser principalmente finnceline, pero habrá otras parejas...**

**yo: por ejemplo...fiolee...**

**yo y cristal: ¡COMENCEMOS!**

**CAPITULO 1: LA GENTE PEQUEÑA NOS ENSEÑA**

Era una tarde normal en la tierra de Ooo ...en el fuerte del árbol se encontraban finn y jake estaban con el hombre magico...el hombre magico les estaba enseñando la relacion de los minis y de ellos...

hombre magico: ...en resumen, la gente pequeña es,simplemente, una representacion de nosotros en miniatura, y sirven para ayudarnos a comprender nuestros sentimientos...

jake: mmmmmm ¿y que pasa con las parejas raras que hizo finn? -recordando el lio que montó finn **(ver el episodio "toda la gente pequeña")**

hombre magico: eso se debió a que el humano intervino demasiado

finn: y ...entonces...¿poniendo a un chico y una chica juntos...si los grandes se gustan...los minis se besaran?

hombre magico: claro ^.^-contento de que hayan entendido

jake: -con mirada macabra- probemos con finn

Jake coje a finn y lo pone en la mesa...

hombre magico: con quien lo ponemos?

jake: chicle o flama!

Jake pone a flama con finn y los minis hablan...de repente mini-flama intenta besar a finn pero él la aleja...

hombre magico: parece que a finn ya no le gusta flama

jake: pongamos a chicle!

El hombre magico puso a chicle pero pasó lo mismo que con flama

jake: mmmm...tengo una idea pero...

finn: pero qué?

jake:...dudo que te guste ella o tu le gustes...

hombre magico: da igual!

Jake saca de la bolsa a la mini marceline y la pone junto mini-finn...hablan durante un rato cuando...

mini-marcy: gua gua **(me da pereza ponerlo en nuestro idioma XD)** -acercandose a mini-finn

mini-finn: gua gua gua -también acercandose

mini-finn: gua gua gua gua gua -cerrando un poco los ojos y entreabriendo la boca

mini-marcy: gua gua gua gua -lo mismo

mini- finn y mini-marcy: gua gua gua -se besan

finn: o/o -sonrojado

jake y hombre magico: wow!

jake: finn...quien lo diria...finn?...finn?

Finn estaba con la mirada puesta en los minis

hombre magico: que pasa humano?

finn: no entiendo...

jake: el que estes enamorado de marcy?

finn: no...lo que no entiendo es...¡COMO DEMONIOS TUVO EL MINI YO EL VALOR PARA BESARLA!

jake: o/o ...tu ya sabias que te gustaba?

hombre magico: desde cuando?

finn: desde...

**yo: bueno en el siguiente capitulo sabremos cuando se dió cuenta finn de que le gustaba marcy**

**cristal: siii! mini-finnceline!**

**yo: ¬¬ calla!**

**cristal y yo: nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

yo: oli olita...traigo el segundo capitulo de este proyecto

cristal: jeje parece que gustó jeje

yo:si!

cristal: bien demos comienzo

**CAPITULO 2: ME ENAMORÉ DE ELLA**

_flashback_** (es mi versión de lo que deberia haber pasado en el episodio " ven conmigo")**

Se encuentran finn y marceline en el cine viendo una pelicula romantica...en las escenas romanticas finn se veia a él y a la princesa chicle...en una escena de beso finn volteó a ver a marceline y notó que iba casi a vomitar...

finn: te dan asco los besos? -pregunta finn muy inocente

marcy: un poco pero no si es con la persona que amo

finn: estás enamorada?

marcy: -sonrojada- eso no se pregunta!...y...por qué la pregunta?

finn: como decias que no te darian asco si eran con la persona que amabas...di por sentado que estás enamorada...

marcy: -sonrojada- bueno...la verdad esque...(_no le puedo decir que lo amo...sé que él ama a bonie...porque sino me pediria ayuda para invitarla a salir...le diré que..._) no

finn: oh -dice un poco decepcionado

En la pelicula se veia una escena muy cursi...

chica: oh...nunca en mi vida he sido mas feliz -abrazando al chico por el cuello

chico: quien diria que nosotros, teniendo en cuenta como nos conocimos, acabariamos así -abrazando a la chica por la cintura

chica: yo te eché a ti y a tu hermano de tu casa y luego por una apuesta fuiste mi esclavo...

chico: ...y el problemita con tu padre y lo de la "fiesta" en tu casa...

chica: ...llegaste a pedirme ayuda para ayudarte a salir con mi mejor amiga...

chico: ...y fuimos los mejores amigos...

chica: ...y terminamos amandonos...

chico y chica: te amo -se besan

**(cristal: a quienes os recuerdan?**

**yo: episodios en orden : "desalojo" ,"lacayo", "vino de la nochesfera" , "la monstruita de papi" , "ven conmigo".)**

finn: eh...-mira a marceline- eh...(_por qué será que esos dos han pasado por lo mismo que marcy y a mi finn_) ...mar-marcy...(_por qué la llamo?_)

marcy: si finn?

finn: creo ...creo que de-deberia irme...jake estará preocupado

marcy: -se levanta- tienes razón...además hoy iba a salir con mi padre...-mira su reloj- a lo mejor llego a la cena

finn: ¿dejaste a tu padre solo para acompañarme? -sonrojado

marcy: claro...lo que sea por ti...-se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho-...quiero decir por mi mejor amigo jeje

finn: jeje claro jeje

marcy: bueno...me voy...nos vemos pronto finn -le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

finn: wow

Finn dirije su mirada a la pelicula ...se están acercando para besarse...cuando se besan finn se ve a él y a marceline...

finn: wow

_fin flashback_

jake y hombre magico: wow

**yo y cristal: wow**

**yo: bueno hasta aqui por hoy**


End file.
